


Change

by Lady Day (day221b)



Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day221b/pseuds/Lady%20Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Indeed Sir weekly drabble challenge.<br/>Prompt: Change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

The shift was subtle. It began with the idle rich’s intimate circumstances being freely discussed with a gentleman’s personal gentleman. Later, those same circumstances were penned as lyrical prose, an intermingling of two distinct voices. Over time, a shimmering act grew less mystifying as the young master became aware of the other breezing past. A black-cuffed wrist would be grasped in excitement and for support. Smiles were shared, one wide, the other lifted a mere fraction of an inch. Later still, touches lingered and entire conversations occurred without words. Relatives fervently denied a change ever happened, but happen it did.


End file.
